


The Man You Could Be

by rinnytin



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He said heard it from Taichi -Banri totally looks up to you, you’re like his acting god or something.Adoration|| Jealousy
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Settsu Banri
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829740
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	The Man You Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna take part in this but while i was beta-ing
> 
> [my love's rarepair piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298662)
> 
> , I was like "Maybe I should start my dirty little agenda of Banri fucking around." I made this in like an hour with no beta so please excuse any major mistakes!

When he said that he was proud of the progress that he had seen in Settsu’s behavior and dedication to the company, he wasn’t lying just to stop his from trying to earn his respect. Sure, Banri had a streak of bad behavior that made Sayko question why he was so eager to help him when he got into trouble - but he was misguided and angry at his age too. When he found Banri in the training room at the crack of dawn on a Saturday, practicing choreography for his class - he stepped in to watch and give him some pointers, which ended up with him pinned under the teen as he tried to replicate the moves from the practice video that Banri was supposed to recreate. It was a standard fight for control - sometimes Banri would look like he would win, but it switches before he could land what would be a final blow. 

He wasn’t old and wasn’t out of shape, but watching how easily Banri was able to move with such conviction in each step without breaking a sweat made him wish that he was still in his prime. If he had the chance to redo his teens and early 20s without the worries he had then, he would probably be in the same place as Settsu - working hard to become a better actor because that’s all he ever found happiness in. He wasn’t paying attention when Banri swung, his fist colliding with his jaw hard enough that he lost his footing and stumbled. 

“Fuck, you okay?” Banri quickly helped him to his feet, holding his chin to see the damage - it was starting to bruise already, the skin purpling around the red mark where his knuckles collided with bone. It wasn’t a hard enough punch to do serious damage, but Sakyo still was disoriented from the shock and Banri was a strong kid - he might have been holding back but it was enough to rattle him.

“Yeah, I just… Nevermind, we can start from two steps before that,” Sakyo tried to brush it off and get back into a fighting stance but Banri shook his head. 

“Nah, if you want to help me with my choreo, we can pick it up later,” Banri said, moving to just the practice mats back onto the stand, “It’s for my class on Friday so we have time. Let’s put some ice on your jaw.”

Banri had a fighting spirit and was more than willing to throw a real punch if someone so much as looked at him a way that he didn’t like - but he right now, he was hovering over him like he was caring for a wounded animal; concern and guilt making him touch at the point of impact with a tenderness that Sakyo was shocked he was capable of. He smiled as Banri mumbled something about Izumi being angry that he decked him in the jaw, but he was a grown man - a yakuza at that - and if the little director was the reason that Banri was panicking, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was such a brat with him. Sakyo definitely had the power to rough him off if he ever actually pissed him enough to take action against him, but even with that - he was too soft on the teen that he would rather force him into learning a lesson than just scaring him into submission. Maybe that was what he respected about Banri - he might have been dumb for picking fights, but he was loyal and knew when to keep his “I’m so tough” act up and when to drop it. He more often than not kept it up with him but he was well aware of the private conversations that he had about wanting to prove himself to be a good leader and actor  _ for him _ . Banri Settsu, the man who was good at everything and probably never had a role model in his life was seeking approval of the yakuza that nearly sent him on the wrong path after kicking him from the troupe. He knew that Banri didn’t get much praise from the others, so he had taken it as his mission to push him to get better and he was sure that Banri noticed. He said heard it from Taichi -  _ Banri totally looks up to you, you’re like his acting god or something. _

“Settsu, I’ve gotten in worse fights, I’m fine,” Sakyo had to push his hands away so he could gather himself - Banri was entirely too close for him to think straight. 

“You sure? I don’t want to be killed in my sleep because I punched a big shot yakuza in the jaw,” Banri smiled and let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head and pushing his hair out of his face. For the first time, Sayko was able to see the appeal that Banri had in terms of appearance - he keeps up the news surrounding the company and multiple people talked about the members’ looks. Itaru was the pretty boy, everyone seemed to think that and if Sakyo wasn’t aware of his ungodly addiction to his games and his spending habits, he would agree that the salaryman was attractive enough to do well with just his appearance alone. Banri was a typical looking guy - he wasn’t necessarily special in any way, but once he let go of trying to be a tough guy, he had a charm about him that Sakyo immediately could pick up. Banri was brat because he was bored but other than that he was a good guy and after he found his footing in Mankai, he was able to clean up his act.

“Old man,” Sakyo wanted to sigh as the nickname came out, he was older but in no way did that warrant him being called an old man, “Since you’re helpin’ me out with uni stuff, let me take you out for breakfast?”

“Breakfast, huh?” Sakyo was going to object - say that it wasn’t in the budget, just to have an excuse to not be alone with him any longer, but Banri was well off enough that he could probably put a year’s worth of breakfasts on his card and not even bat an eye at that. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so dumbstruck but Banri’s existence - hell, maybe the punch was hard enough to scatter his brains a tiny bit and that’s why he was overwhelmed just thinking about the progress that Banri has mad since knowing him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Banri smiled and for the second time, he was caught off guard as the warmth of Banri’s hand on his shoulder made him react - he shivered as it left and Banri passed him, “Don’t leave me waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably add a chapter later bc i want them to f*ck okay thank you for reading!!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
